Harry's Birthday Cake
by 10DaysTillSunday
Summary: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson have a really fun "Birthday Party"


"What are you doing Louis?" Harry said in his low seductive voice as he walked up behind Louis and wrapped his arms around his waist. Louis looked up from the cake box instructions and pouted.  
"I was trying to make you a cake but I keep messing up and it's pissing me off!" He whined and looked up at Harry pouting. "I've ruined three cakes so far! They all keep turning out either undercooked or overcooked!" He whimpered again and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Harry..." He paused and looked up into Harry's beautiful brown eyes then back down at his feet. "I ruined your birthday." Harry looked down at Louis' hands then grabbed his face and kissed him repeatedly.  
"Louis I love you. I don't care if you made me a cake or not. As long as I have you here with me on my birthday I'm good." Harry smirked as he said that and glanced around the kitchen. He soon spotted the icing sitting on the counter and let go of Louis and grabbed it. "Hey Louis," Harry smirked and looked over at him seductively. "Wanna be my cake?" Harry winked when he said that and then grabbed Louis' hand leading him upstairs, not even waiting for an answer. Whenever Harry and Louis got upstairs Harry quickly shut the door and locked it, Just in case Zayn, Niall, and Liam decided to come home and surprise them. After Harry locked the door he pushed Louis on to the bed and instantly started kissing him, not breaking once for a breath. When they pulled away from each other Harry could tell that Louis was rock hard and waiting for Harry to take his shirt off. Harry purred sexily and slowly took Louis' shirt off then his and stared at Louis' chest.  
"I love you Harry." Louis mumbled as he reached up and nuzzled into his neck. Harry purred and kissed Louis' forehead. Louis looked up at Harry and kissed him on the lips passionately, wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry purred again and slid his arms under Louis' tiny body, moaning slightly. Harry slid his hands down Louis' back and gently squeezed his ass, Making Louis moan with pleasure. Harry was slowly but surely getting turned on, as well as Louis. Harry pulled on of his hands out from under Louis' back and felt around for the icing that he had brought in from the kitchen. Finally he found it towards the lamp and grabbed it, pulling away from Louis. Louis smirked as he saw Harry grab the icing and open the lid, revealing the thick chocolate icing that was inside. Harry slowly stuck his finger into the container of icing and scooped out a small dollop and spread it on Louis' chest. Harry smirked as he heard Louis moan and saw him shiver.  
"The icing's cold!" He murmured as he watched Harry spread the icing onto his chest. Harry smirked again as he leaned over Louis and licked his chest, licking the icing off of his chest as well. Louis moaned as Harry licked up his chest and got to his neck. Harry slowly began to suck on Louis' neck; making Louis moan with pleasure.  
"Harry. It's your birthday. Let me pleasure you!" He murmured into Harry's ear and winking with a seductive smirk on his face. Harry finished licking the icing off of Louis' chest and Louis sat up quickly, pushing Harry down onto the bed and kissing him passionately. Harry's eyes widened as Louis kissed him and ran his hands up and down Harry's chest. Harry moaned quietly and Louis smirked, pleased with how he had made Harry moan. Louis looked around for the icing and finally found it by their feet. Louis grabbed the icing quickly and smirked at Harry, moving his hands down towards Harry's pants. Harry smirked as he felt Louis tugging at his belt, finally getting it undone. Louis unbuttoned Harry's pants and slid them off of Harry and looked at the bulge in his boxers. Louis bit his lip and slid his hand down Harry's boxers feeling his package.  
"Harry. You're so big..." Louis breathed and smirked up at Harry. Harry chuckled and ruffled Louis' hair; biting his own lip.  
"It's all for you, my sweet Louis." Harry mumbled as a slight moan came out of his moan, barely audible. Louis smiled and slid Harry's boxers off of his hips, and removed them from Harry's body. Louis smiled and bit his lip. He felt around for the icing again and grabbed it, then scooped a little bit from the container and rubbed it on to Harry's package. Harry moaned lightly as Louis rubbed up and down repeatedly on Harry's package. He was on the verge of squirting his icing all over Louis as he gently started to suck on his dick, making Harry moan with ecstasy.  
"Oh Louis..." He breathed as Louis sucked more and more until Harry was moaning louder then ever. Louis smirked and starting sucking faster, listening to Harry pant and moan turned him on so much.  
"Louis... I'm gonna...I'm gonna.." Suddenly Louis removed his mouth from Harry's dick just as he came all over Louis' face.  
"CUMMMM!" Harry screamed as he came all over Louis' face and chest. Harry panted with ecstasy and Louis collapsed next to him panting as well. Harry looked over at Louis and smiled as he slid his hand over to his dick, rubbing it until finally, Louis came all over his chest. Louis moaned and looked over at Harry.  
"Why are you smiling ya goof?" Louis asked breathlessly. Harry smiled.  
"Best Birthday Ever." Harry mumbled and cuddled up to Louis and finally, they both fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
